This invention relates to a method of shearing metal bar stock into sections of predetermined gauge length and, more particularly, to such a shearing method wherein the metal bar is in a heated condition at its shearing zones when sheared.
It is well known that, in the shearing of elongated metal billets or bars into sections of given gauge length, the amount of force required to shear the bar is substantially reduced and the shear quality markedly improved if the bars are sheared while in a heated condition throughout their cross-sectional shear zones. To heat metal bars of comparatively large cross-sectional size, however, the time normally required to heat such large size metal bars throughout their cross-section by the conventional heating means heretofore employed for such purpose, such as radiant furnaces or induction heating, is too long to meet the operating capabilities of the shear mechanism and thus slows down the operation of shearing the metal bar into sections of shorter length.